Different
by SSJ2BlazeSG
Summary: CaptainSparklez and AntVenom were best friends since their childhood. In their early 20's, the two decide to separate in the hopes of finding better lives; Sparklez moving to the west and Ant staying in the east. But when Jordan returns to find his best friend a highly-wanted criminal, will the latter keep the promise he swore to all those years ago? AU one-shot.


That face. I had once seen it as a friend, but now as a criminal. Ant was a criminal. I tried to brush the thought away- Push it to the back of my mind, but I just _couldn't_. My friend, the one who promised to meet me here twenty years ago, was now a convict.

The rain showered throughout the sleeping city, which easily plastered my jet black hair to my forehead. The air was crisp and silent as I strode down the interminable sidewalk. I was headed towards the restaurant where we separated two decades ago, pursuing better lives.

He had stayed in the east and I departed for the west the following day. I became a chemical engineer-which pays very well-while my best friend ended up a convict.

From what I could tell from the posters scattered around the jubilant city, he appears at night and steals from banks and various households, but is yet to be caught. Calling himself AntVenom, he is the assailant of the night.

It was exactly ten o'clock, which was the same time we separated all those years ago.

Twenty years... Twenty long years...

Finally, I found myself standing in front of the building. The windows weren't as clean as they used to be- They didn't shine with my reflection, but instead, a man with forty-one years of age. Time does that to a person.

Pushing open the door, I stepped inside. As I sat down at a booth, I noticed the tables were a bit more loose and wobbled slightly. The radio that used to liven up the place was nothing more than a whisper and the lights overhead were dimmer than I remembered.

A waiter scurried over at the sight of me. "May I take your order?"

His words were shaky and rushed, but I shrugged it off. "I'll take some cola, please."

He nodded and before he could hurry away, I stopped him. "Don't rush on my drink, I'm just waiting for a friend to arrive."

With a bob of his head, he was off. In no less than a minute, I was served my soda, to which I thanked him. Ripping the wrapper and dunking the straw in, I took a sip at it.

He should be here by now... He promised, and he's not one to lie.

I glanced at my watch to see that it has been ten minutes since I came here. I sighed, hope diminishing. Ant was not a man of broken promises. Even if he was a criminal, he was still my best friend.

It was then that I heard the bell that hung above the door ring. I didn't bother turning around to see the new customer because I already knew who it was.

"Taylor?" I inquired blankly, taking a sip of my soda. I heard slow footsteps until he sat down in the booth in front of me.

"It's you... It's really you..." Ant's words came out shaky as his gaze met mine. His hair was grown longer, covering part of his ears. Messy bangs were scattered on his forehead and a dark goatee was present on his matured face.

His midnight orbs were partially faded, renouncing their usual jubilance. They displayed a deep sadness despite the forced smile he wore.

I noticed the weariness that he carried and quickly subsided the matter. "How has life been here in the old east?"

He simply shrugged, eyes fixated on me. "It hasn't changed much. The only difference is you not being here, Jord," he paused, studying my features, "Not lookin' so sparkly, 'ey, Cap?"

"No, not anymore. My shades haven't shined in years," I remarked, taking the said item off its resting place on my head, "But hey, twenty years'll do that to a person."

That earned me a chuckle from Ant, who I hadn't heard laugh in quite a while. That time, he actually smiled a genuine smile; not a fake, forced one, but a _real_ smile.

I gestured to the clerk for a cup of coffee for Ant, to which he hesitated at first (probably because he might have recognized him from the posters), but eventually did.

It was about that time when I realized Ant's amulet was missing. "Tay, where's your amulet?"

"Oh, that? Somebody... Took it from me." He rushed his words before turning his gaze towards the man as he slid the mug of coffee on the table. "Thanks," was Tay's remark.

"Have you been up to anything lately? Ventured around, seen people?" I asked, finishing the remains of my drink before sliding it aside. I saw his hesitation to answer and bit my lip to not smirk. "Have you stayed at home all this time, or something?"

That was when he broke down. He threw his mug down to the checkered floor, shattering it in the process. His face flushed red as he broke into tears, his hands on his head. "I'm not who you think I am, Jordan! I began to commit crimes out of loneliness and disparity, sadness and regret-"

He was utterly shocked when I ran around the table and hugged him. I took a pair of handcuffs that rested in my back pocket and began to lock them around his wrists. "I'm sorry, Tay, but you're under arrest for the crimes that you admitted to committing."

I released him from the hug and began to lead him out of the now-silent restaurant, distantly apologizing to the owner. "AntVenom and Taylor are not the same person.

"You're different."

* * *

"Hey, wake up!" I heard a distant call from outside of my cell and my eyes snapped open. I blinked to clear up my vision as it focused on a man standing behind the metal bars. He kicked a tray of food under it, to which I quickly raced to. I attempted to grab it, but the straitjacket I wore didn't allow me to.

"You've become pathetic, Sparklez."

It was then that I realized the cop standing before me was none other than my friend Taylor. Slowly glancing up to him, I recognized his features as the same ones of my dream. I must have been locked up recently, then.

"You're different... It seems that twenty years have changed you for the worst.

"It brought you to insanity and cruelty, loneliness and despair.

"It caused you to hurt others and damage their lives.

"That mere time cost you your innocence, Jordan.

"I guess I'll see you in another twenty years when you get out of this dump."

* * *

**Man, how I love plot twists and misleading endings! Also, I want to tell you guys that I have a poll up, so if you could go and check it out, that would be great. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little AU one-shot, and I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
